Team Arrow i Gwiezdne Wojny
by Kawusia25
Summary: Zbiór one-shotów o naszym Team i ich uwielbieniu do gwiezdnych wojen :)
1. Part 1

Digg, Oliver i Roy siedzieli na środku Foundry i upijali się rosyjskim alkoholem, który przywiózł wraz ze sobą Oliver po ostatniej wyprawie do Anatoliego. Nie bez powodu większa część teamu upijała się. Świętowali urodziny Johna i dlatego właśnie w kryjówce nieustannie wybuchał śmiech.

- To było dobre! - zaśmiał się Diggle. - Macie coś jeszcze?

- Oliver, bawiłeś się może kiedyś swoim modulatorem głosu? - zapytał Roy

- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo to może być niezły ubaw.

Roy wstał na chwiejnych nogach i ruszył do gabloty z przebraniem Arrowa by sięgnąć po wcześniej wspomniany przedmiot. Znalezienie go nie i powrót do miejsca w którym siedział nie zajęły mu długo. Oddał modulator do rąk właściciela i czekał.

Oliver włączył go i przypiął do koszuli. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Mieli na twarzach głupie uśmiechy i zamglone spojrzenia.

- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

- Zacznij coś mówić

- Ale co?

- Może na początek coś prostego. Na przykład to co mówisz do bandytów – powiedział Digg

- You have failed this city!

- Serio? - zapytał John

- Co? - Oliver był całkowicie zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział o co mu tym razem chodzi.

- Ty serio robisz taką minę?

- Jaką?!

- Jakbyś miał zatwardzenie i przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji miał zwiać do łazienki? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Diggle śmiejąc się w środku.

- Owszem, robi – zaśmiał się Roy – I albo przestępcy są tak posrani, że się tego boją, albo kaptur i maska jednak robią swoje.

- Wcale nie robię takiej miny! - wzburzył się Oliver

- Robisz! - Roy zaśmiał mu się prosto w twarz.

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Dobra, dzieci uspokójcie się! - wrzasnął John przekrzykując tych dwóch imbecyli. Nimby dorośli, a zachowują się jak dzieci. - Powiedz coś innego – zwrócił się do Olivera.

Oliver zaczął drapać się po głowie, zastanawiając. Nie miał żadnego pomysłu w głowie. Sięgnął po kieliszek i wypił shota. Alkohol palił go gdy spływał mu w dół gardła. Popatrzył na szkło w ręku. I nagle wpadł na pomysł. Gdyby byli w kreskówce zapaliłaby mu się żaróweczka nad głową. Zwrócił uwagę swoich śmiejących się kompanów machnięciem rąk. Ci spojrzeli na niego i czekali na to co zrobi. Sięgnął za siebie i spod biurka Felicity wyciągnął kilka śrubek po czym wrzucił je do swojego kieliszka. Nachylił do niego usta i dmuchnął. Śruby wydał dźwięk, który przypominał ten wydawany przez krótkofalówki.

- Kszszsz... Houston...Kszsz... Mamy problem.

Wszyscy wybuchli głębokim śmiechem. Jednak śmiech Olivera wywołał jeszcze większy u Diggla i Roy ponieważ brzmiał jak szczekający robot.

- Przez was popłakałem się ze śmiechu! - zaśmiał się John

- Mam jeszcze pomysł! - krzyknął Roy – Zrób Vadera!

Oliver odstawił kieliszek i przytknął rękę do ust. Wciągnął przez nią powietrze co brzmiało jakby ktoś oddychał przez inhalator.

- Luke... - znów dźwięk oddychania - … jestem twoim ojcem! - powiedział patrząc na Roya.

Panowie nie wytrzymali i znowu wybuchli śmiechem

- A zrób jeszcze...


	2. Part 2

Oliver kończył zapinać kurtkę. Felicity podeszła do niego z jego maską w dłoniach. Oliver nachylił się i ułatwił jej wkładanie maski na jego głowę. Felicity poprawiła ją i spojrzała na niego. Było widać zmartwienie w jej oczach. Niepokoiła się o niego bardzo, mimo tego, że to była rutynowa akcja i miał Roya i Johna jako wsparcie.

- Hej, wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił ją

- Wrócisz? - zapytała. Widział w jej oczach, że jego słowa jej nie przekonały.

- Oczywiście.

- Obiecujesz? - potrzebowała zapewnienia. Po tym co stało się z Ras'em już niczego nie była pewna. Prawie niczego. Jedyne co wiedziała na pewno, to to że jeśli jeszcze raz go straci to tego nie przeżyje.

- Obiecuje. - cmoknął ją w usta i odwrócił się do wyjścia, przy którym czekali na niego jego przyjaciele.

Gdy zaczęli wychodzić Felicity zdążyła jeszcze krzyknąć

- Oliver! - spojrzał na nią i czekał na to co mu powie.

- I niech moc będzie z tobą! - krzyknęła puszczając oczko.

Oliver odwrócił się i na jego twarz wypłynął uśmieszek. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak cudowna osoba wybrała właśnie jego.


	3. Part 3

- Ugh! Nie wierzę, że to nie działa! - zawołała sfrustrowana.

John zdziwiony spojrzał w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku. Zobaczył Felicity, która utknęła między metalowym stołem a szafką próbującą ściągnąć coś z półki obok niej.

- Felicity, co ty robisz? - zapytał

- Próbuję użyć mocy, ale ta przeklęta cholera nie działa na tej planecie! - powiedziała ciągle próbując sięgnąć po folder, który leżał nie daleko jej palców.

Diggle podszedł do niej, odciągnął ją od tamtego miejsca i sam sięgnął po to czego szukała. Udało mu się za pierwszym razem.

- Proszę – podał jej folder

- Dzięki – powiedziała z naburmuszoną miną.

- Głupia moc! Człowiek cię potrzebuje, a ty nie działasz! To chyba wina tej planety! - mamrotała do siebie oddalając się z folderem. Digg tylko się zaśmiał.


End file.
